Going Back to School
by shannyfish
Summary: Where does Adam and the others go in case of emergency? When Mason Eckhart and the GSA is after them? Why Westchester, New York of course!
1. When all seems lost...

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X or its characters, Tribune Entertainment does. I also do not own X-Men:the Movie or its characters, Bryan Singer, Marvel Comics, and 20th Century Fox Entertainment does. : )  
  
Author's Note:This is a Crossover of Mutant X and X-Men:the Movie, but I didn't want to try to mess with putting it in the Crossover category.  
  
  
  
Mutant X and...  
X-Men:the Movie  
  
along with me!  
are proud to present...drum roll please!  
  
"Going Back to School"  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Sanctuary-Mutant X Headquarters  
  
  
Emma, Brennan, and Jesse are just pulling into the garage after returning from yet again kicking GSA butt! Sanctuary, itself is dark with no light--not even from the computer systems. "Adam?" Jesse calls into the darkness.  
  
"I'm right here, Jesse." Adam's voice come from the darkness. Adam approaches them and starts to explain, "the lights and systems are all off because the GSA has managed to determine our location by the power imput and output. They've been tapping into the systems for--well since you all left."  
  
"So, how do we stop them?" Emma asked.  
  
"We don't," Adam answers, "we leave for awhile leaving only the holo-outer projection on. I'll monitor Sanctuary while we're away if it remains safe then we'll return."  
  
"Were are we going to go?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"First we're going to get all the New Mutants in the underground out of this state and as far away as we can. While we will be staying with one of my friends."  
  
"Who?"   
  
"His name is Charles Xavier, Brennan. He's a mutant, but different. I'll explain when we get there. He runs a special school for mutants. We should be leaving."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Westchester, New York  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
aka X-Men Headquarters  
  
  
Scott, Jean, and Ororo were in the TV room watching the news while the kids played their last games or did whatever they were up to that they had promised they'd be done with in five minutes. "Children, I think it's time for bed," Charles Xavier said entering the room.  
  
"Actually I kinda told them well now it's two minutes," Scott Summers.  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
"I'll have them start cleaning up," Jean Grey said entering the other room and telling them to clean up and then go to bed.  
  
"We have some guests arriving tomorrow morning. I was hoping that you, Scott, and Jean would greet them while Ororo and I teach classes."  
  
"I would professor, but I have a few students..."  
  
"It's okay, I want you to take Bobby Drake and Kitty Pryde. The others will just have study hall in the libarary. Take the van, you'll be picking up five people, so I'd put the back bench in before you leave. You'llbe picking up my friend Adam, Shalimar Fox, Jesse Kilmartin, Emma deLauro, and Brennan Mulwray at the train station. They should be coming from--well I guess I don't know where they're exactly coming from, but they'll be able to recognize you."  
  
"How?" Scott asked.  
  
"Because they're mutants and I think they'll notice a man in ruby red sunglasses or a visor in an indoor train station."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Nine a.m."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"The kids are all in bed," Jean reported as she re-entered the room.  
  
"I'll fill you in," Scott Summers told his fiancee as he led her upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Westchester, New York

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X or it's characters, Tribune Entertainment does. Also, I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men or any other characters of the Marvel Universe, Marvel Comics, Bryan Singer, and 20th Century Fox Entertainment do. : )  
  
  
Mutant X and...  
X-Men:the Movie  
  
along with me!  
are proud to present...drum roll please!  
  
  
"Going Back to School"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
New York Train Station--near Westchester  
  
Adam, Emma, Brennan, Jesse, and Shalimar exited the train they had come in on and headed towards the front of the station to get a cab, when suddenlly Adam noticed a man that didn't quite fit in. Would Charles send someone to pick them up? Adam thought unsure since he had only talked to Charles briefly. Adam approached the man who wore a visor that had a ruby red strip in it, he had brown hair and was probably in his late twenties. He noticed that the man was not alone, he was accompanied by a woman about the same age with red medium length hair, and brown eyes--two teens were also with them a young man and a young woman. "Hello," Adam greeted them, "I'm not from around here and my friends and I are looking for Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, would you happen to know where I can find it?"  
  
"That school is for the gifted," Scott Summers told him.  
  
"I understand that, and clearly you are, but so are my companions," Adam told him gesturing to the others.  
  
"You must be Adam," the woman addressed him. "My name is Jean Grey, this is Scott Summers. And the two teenagers you see talking on that bench are Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake who attend the school for the gifted."  
  
"Hello, I didn't realize Charles would send anyone."  
  
"Why don't we get back to the school, Bobby and Kitty need to get to their next class," Scott said remembering the time. "The van is this way."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
Westchester, New York  
  
  
"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the professor's office," Scott said.  
  
"Bobby and Kitty it's already a few minutes into your class just tell Miss Monroe that we just returned, okay?" Jean told them.  
  
"Yes Miss Grey," they said together and headed off toward their class.  
  
Jean followed Scott and the others into the professor's office, to find that there were enough chairs for everyone, but the professor wasn't there. But within minutes he appeared and went directly behind his desk via his wheelchair. "Hello and welcome to my school, I am Professor Charles Xavier. Hello Adam, it's goos to see you."  
  
"Yes, it's good to see you too, Charles. Thank you for having us."  
  
"These must be some of your children--the children of Gemonex."  
  
"You act like you've never seen a New Mutant before?" Brennan commented.  
  
"I haven't."  
  
"I thought this school is for mutants, and that those kids were like us."  
  
"No, those children are like me," Xavier continued, "There are two kinds of mutants in this world: the ones that were created by Gemonex--a secret project that may have saved lives, but also gave them unique gifts; then there are those who were created by nature--that is our natural course in evolution. I, myself am a mutant--I have the power to read the thoughts of others."  
  
"Very well in fact--the best telepath that I know of," Adam chimed in.  
  
"Yes, well Jean also has that gift however not as strong, but also she possesses the power of telekinesis. Scott on the other hand has to wear special glasses or visor as you may have noticed--his eyes emit an optic blast that is extremely powerful--his code name being Cyclops. And Ororo Monroe is teaching a history class right now but she has the power to control the weather--her code name being Storm. They call my three first students the X-Men. We defend humanity and other mutants from those who hate and do not understand."  
  
"Why don't we do introductions, huh?" Adam suggested. "Hi, I'm Adam and I head of Mutant X--it's our version of what you do except it's not a school. But very good cover."  
  
"I'm Jesse Kilmartin and I have the ability to phase out or make myself into a shield and that sort of thing."  
  
"Brennan Mulwray, and I throw electricity basically."  
  
"Emma deLauro--I'm an empath."  
  
A moment of silence passed as all eyes focused on Shalimar, but she didn't say anything. "Shalimar?" Adam called her shaking her alittle. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I was just thinking about what the GSA must be doing at Sanctuary right now. I am Shalimar Fox and I am a feral--basically I have cat family DNA with human DNA."  
  
"Well, then why doesn't Jean take you to your rooms and we can all talk more later..."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Dinner and Cosmic Bowling!

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X or its characters, Tribune Entertainment does. Also, I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men or any other characters of the Marvel Universe, Marvel Comics, Bryan Singer, and 20th Century Entertainment do. : )  
  
Mutant X and...  
X-Men:the Movie  
  
along with me!  
are proud to present...drum roll please!  
  
  
  
"Going Back to School"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters--Shalimar's Room  
Westchester, New York  
  
All of the members of Mutant X had been given a seperate bedroom right next to or across from each other. Shalimar had seemed detached, she hadn't even noticed Adam knocking on her door, calling her, and even when he came in behind her. "Shalimar, are you okay?" Adam asked touching her shoulder, which got her attention. "I knocked and called for you, but you didn't answer. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, It's just strange being here I guess..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To know that Eckhart might have taken our sanctuary and that we might not be able to go back. It's been our home, Adam."  
  
"I know, but they say home is where the heart is. And that our hearts are with our friends and family so that must mean home is here for now. At least we're together."  
  
"That's what counts."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You know it's amazing--this school of Charles with all of these children that are gifted and are given this great gift to be able to have this school. Where they aren't feared because they're different than average people."  
  
"Like you..."  
  
"People like me, but who do not understand or that are afraid of those different from themselves."  
  
A knock came at the door, "come in," Shalimar called. Jean Grey opened the door and paused a second.  
  
"Hello--Scott, Ororo, and myself were going to go out for dinner. We were wondering if you or any of your friends would like to come?" she asked.  
  
"Umm, well I think Shalimar, Jesse, Emma, and Brennan would love it! And they're going!"  
  
"Adam! What about you?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"I'll stay here and hold down the fort with Charles. So, I'll leave so you can get changed. Come along Miss Grey," Adam said closing the door behind them. "I'll go tell the others."  
  
"Thank you, Mr.? I'm afraid I didn't catch your last name?" Jean told him.  
  
"Adam--Adam would be perfect."  
  
"Adam. You can call me Jean, the only people who call me Miss Grey are the students."  
  
"Okay, deal."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Angel's Cafe  
Westchester, New York  
  
  
"So, how was all of your dinners? Can I get you some dessert?" the waitress asked them.  
  
"Food was great. Give us a few minutes and then we'll order dessert," Scott told her.  
  
"It's still early, Scott," Jean told him.  
  
"Yeah, let's go out and do something!" Brennan suggested.  
  
"Well what is there to do around here?" Emma asked.  
  
"There's always the bowling alley," Ororo told them.  
  
"Great idea!" Jesse said.  
  
"That is weak! Come on Jess, you serious?" Brennan asked.  
  
"I think you're just chicken, Brennan!" Shalimar told him.  
  
"Yeah, I agree," Emma told him.  
  
"I'm with them," Jesse joined in.  
  
"Okay, so bowling it is!" Scott told them. "Does anyone want dessert?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Check please!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
Westchester, New York  
  
  
"You know they've been gone along time now, Charles," Adam told his friend.  
  
"It's not even eleven thirty yet and it's a Friday night. The kids are just now starting to actually getting into their friends, but they're still all awake."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"They don't have classes tomorrow."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Don't worry about them, they'll be alright, they're just having fun that's all!"  
  
"I guess I'm over reacting, huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I guess I'm like an overprotective parent?"  
  
"I think that's a fair comparasion."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Starlight Bowling  
Westchester, New York  
4:00 A.M  
  
  
"So, that was definately something we've got to do more often!" Brennan said as they headed out to the two cars they had came in.  
  
"He's happy and he lost!" Emma said laughing.  
  
"Let's get home, the professor and Adam have to be up waiting for us," Jean said.  
  
"Go point!" Scott said opening his red car. Jean, Emma, and Jesse rode with Scott. While Ororo drove her black car with Shalimar and Brennan. By the time they got home everyone, but Scott and Ororo had fallen asleep. "Hey Jesse wake up!" Scott whispered tapping him.  
  
"Yeah?" he said still half asleep.   
  
"We're home, can you get Emma inside?"   
  
"Yeah, no problem."  
  
"Brennan," Ororo woke him up and gestured to Shalimar. He nodded and picked her up. Scott had his sleeping fiancee, Jesse had Emma, Brennan had Shalimar, and Ororo was making sure no one fell and then opened the door. Professor Xavier and Adam had fallen asleep in the living room, oviously waiting up for them. Scott set Jean in their bed, but ran back downstairs for the professor. Ororo made sure Emma and Shalimar made it into bed okay.   
  
"Professor..." Scott whispered shaking him alittle. "We're home. Why don't you go to bed?"  
  
"Did you all have a good time?" Xavier asked and noticed that Adam had been woken up too.  
  
"Yes, we had dinner and then went cosmic bowling."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yes, that's very nice to know," Adam said.  
  
"Why don't you both get to your beds now?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Scott."  
  
"Thank you," Adam told him.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	4. The New Teachers and their first classes

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X or its characters, Tribune Entertainment does. Also, I do not own X-Men:the Movie, Marvel Comics, Bryan Singer, and 20th Century Fox Entertainment do. : )  
  
  
  
Mutant X and...  
X-Men:the Movie  
  
along with me!  
are proud to present...drum roll please!  
  
"Going Back to School"  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
Westchester, New York  
  
A month had passed since Mutant X had joined the X-Men in Westchester, New York and they were getting along perfectly, the first week was what was the hardest. Brennan, Scott, and Jesse enjoyed hanging out and doing guy things like football and watching football. While Jean, Emma, Shalimar, and Ororo enjoyed talking about the guys, shopping, and watching movies. Adam and Professor Xavier had become used to relying on each other and their experiments were going quite well. The children had come to know the New Mutants and Xavier was preparing them to become teachers at the school while they were there. Ororo already taught World History, Scott taught Auto Shop, Jean had a math class, and the professor taught Physics. So, Adam taught biology, Emma taught a writing class, Shalimar taught self defense, Jesse had a computer class, and Brennan had a sports class.  
  
After all of Mutant X was ready to actually teach a class, the professor introduced whoever was teaching before each class.  
  
  
  
  
EMMA'S CLASS  
"WRITING"  
  
  
"Good morning class," Professor Xavier started. "As you all know we have five new teachers here, so let me introduce your teacher for this writing class. Please welcome Miss deLauro."   
  
"Good morning Miss deLauro," the kids said in unison. Her first class that day was of the youngest at the institute and the last class was the oldest.   
  
"I expect you all to behaive as you would for me," the professor said before leaving Emma to her class.   
  
"Hello, and welcome to writing. Why don't we go around the room and have everyone introduce themselves so I can learn your names?" Emma suggested looking around at her class of fifteen students. "Who would like to start?"  
  
"I will!" a small girl with brown hair raised her hand.  
  
"Okay, please stand and tell me your name and something about yourself."  
  
"Yes, Miss deLauro. Hi, my name is Alysia DeLanso. This is my first year here and my gift is making inadament objects into different inadament objects."  
  
"Oh, well thank you Alysia. Who's next?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Robert Advent and my gift is..." and so on they all announced who they were and most were first year students and then told Emma their gift. All of Emma's classes went the same way throughout the day.  
  
  
  
  
BRENNAN'S CLASS  
"SPORTS"  
  
  
"Come on! Come on Kayla just kick the ball, it won't hurt you!" Brennan yelled trying to incourage one of his more non-outgoing students. "Kayla, Kayla come here." Kayla walked over to her new teacher with her eyes focused solely on her feet.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Mulwray?" she asked in a snivelly voice.  
  
"You're not in the whole throwing and catching thing are you?" he asked her.  
  
"No, sir. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no it's okay. I just thought of a really good job for you."  
  
"Really?" she asked suddenlly brightening her spirits.  
  
"How about assistant coach and score keeper?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Really? Me!?" she asked happily, but then returned her eyes to her shoes. "Maybe you should find someone better for those jobs."  
  
"No, I want you Kayla, don't you want to be my assistant and score keeper?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Won't the teams be uneven then?"  
  
"No, not anymore."   
  
"Okay, then I'll be your assistant and score keeper."  
  
"Good. There's two things I've got to teach you first."  
  
"What?"  
  
"First of all, never look down or away from anyone. We wouldn't want you to hide that beautiful face of yours," he told her getting her to smile at him.  
  
"And second?" Kayla asked.  
  
"You gotta learn how to yell."  
  
"Yell? For what?"  
  
"Watch," Brennan told her and then yelled to the kids on the field, "okay everyone listen up I've got an announcement to make!" The kids hurried and surrounded Brennan. "Okay, I've got to introduce the new Assistant Coach and Score Keeper who will be Kayla. So, I expect you all to do whatever Kayla tells you, understand?" All of the kids nodded their heads. "Good. So, Kayla is it time for class to be dismissed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Give the word."  
  
"Class dismissed," Kayla yelled to the class and watched them leave.  
  
  
  
JESSE'S CLASS  
"COMPUTERS"  
  
  
"Okay class now we're going to go over rules in the classroom. Now these computers are all brand new and purchased for this class especially. So, we're going to set up everyone and e-mail account, so why doesn't everyone think of a screen name. Once e-mail is set up you can check it only when I say that you may. Mostly this class can be used to research things for others classes and if anyone would like to know how to do power point or web sites we can learn how to do that also, so why don't I pass out the forms for the e-mail accounts. You fill out your full name, what class period you're in and two choices for a screen name. Tomorrow I'll have everyone's account set up and you can start recieving e-mail. Anyone have a question?"  
  
"Mr. Kilmartin, what if we have friends or family that we would like to e-mail, can we e-mail them?" Bobby Drake asked the new teacher.  
  
"Of course, if any of you would like I'll send e-mails to those people with your new address tonight, just write it at the bottom and write what their name is and I'll put it in your address book. Okay, any other questions?"  
  
"Is power point hard to learn?" a girl in the class asked.  
  
"No, not at all, it's actually really alot of fun once you've got it down. Okay, class is dismissed."  
  
  
  
  
SHALIMAR'S CLASS  
"SELF DEFENSE"  
  
  
  
"Okay, so does everyone understand the rules?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"What if someone starts a fight here?" a boy asked.  
  
"In class?"  
  
"No, just at school."  
  
"Then you try to get them to stop using words and if they don't you call for a teacher, use what I teach you as a last resort, understand?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Fox."  
  
"Has anyone here had some kind of training in self defense or martial arts at all?" Shalimar asked the class. Everyone just shook their heads. "Okay, then everyone in this class is a beginner. Good. So, we'll start with techniques tomorrow. So, how has everyone's day gone so far?"  
  
"I have soo much homework in history!" a blonde girl told her.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" the boy who had asked the question agreed.  
  
"Well, is anyone here really good at history?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Me! I am!" a boy she remembered was named Phillip raised his hand and shouted out.  
  
"Phillip, why don't you earn some brownie points by helping out your classmates with history?"  
  
"Okay, but does anyone know math well?" Phillip asked.  
  
"I do, my name's Todd by the way and so does Macy," he said.  
  
"Good, so Phillip you help Todd and Macy and they'll help you in math. Anyone else having trouble in other classes?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Math too!"  
  
"Physics!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Then for the last ten minutes we have right now everyone find at least one study buddy." Shalimar said as she watched her class ask for who was good or who needed help in their classes.  
  
  
  
  
ADAM'S CLASS  
"BIOLOGY"  
  
  
"Excuse me, but shouldn't we call you by your last name?" a young red haired boy asked Adam.  
  
"Usually, but if it makes you feel better then you can call me Mr. Adam or Dr. Adam, but I prefer Adam."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why don't I tell you all about were I and the other new teachers come from and why they are different from all of you. My field is genetics and I used to work at a place called Genomex, well about twenty years ago we injected alot of young children with what they thought were vaccines that would save their children, but really gave them New Mutant powers."  
  
"You mean Mr. Kilmartin and the others aren't like us? It's not an evolutionary step for them?"  
  
"Well, it is because we at Genomex had made it be, but no in the way of naturally. So, when they all starting growing up sometimes they need help so I left Genomex because of what we had done and denied it. I help New Mutants and I lead--well led a team, your teachers, called Mutant X against the Genetic Security Agency who want to destroy New Mutants."  
  
"So, Mutant X is like the X-Men?"  
  
"I suppose in a way it is."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"So, all of our teachers are super heroes!"  
  
"Well, not all. I am not a New Mutant," Adam told them.  
  
"But you're still a good guy and are the leader like the professor."  
  
  
  
  
  
LUNCHTIME  
  
  
"So, how were all your classes?" Jean Grey asked the other teachers who had all sat together.  
  
"Great," Jesse answered.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Emma agreed.  
  
"My kids are setting up a buddy tutoring system," Shalimar shared.  
  
"Very impressive," Xavier told her.  
  
"How about you Adam?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"The kids are great, I told them about the GSA and Mutant X."  
  
"So, they know?" Jesse asked.  
  
"It's not like we're Mutant X really right now. They love all their teachers-- you're all so cool because you're all super heroes!" Adam told them. "How about your class Brennan."  
  
"Coach Brennan?" Kayla called from next to Emma. "The other kids don't want to eat with me can I eat here? Please?"  
  
"Of course! Here sit next to me," Brennan said scooting over so Kayla could pull up a chair.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Here, let me introduce you. You know everyone right?" Brennan asked and she nodded. "Well, everyone this is my new assistant coah and score keeper, Kayla."  
  
"Very important job," Jesse told her.  
  
"Yes and I can yell and everything."  
  
"You yell?" Scott asked surprised.  
  
"Coach Brennan's teaching me."  
  
"Good, and he even picked one of my best math students," Jean told Kayla.  
  
"Maybe you could be a tutor for some of the students, Kayla," Shalimar suggested.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	5. Kayla, the runaway!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or its characters, Tribune Entertainment does. Also, I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men or any other character of the Marvel Universe, Marvel Comics, Bryan Singer, and 20th Century Fox Entertainment does. : )  
  
  
  
Mutant X and...  
X-Men:the Movie  
  
along with me!  
are proud to present...drum roll please!  
  
  
"Going Back to School"  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
Westchester, New York  
  
  
Shalimar looked out the window of her quiet classroom to see the small girl named Kayla with a small duffel bag heading for the gate. She looked around at her student who were stretching. "Hey Josh, can you lead stretchs I'll be right back?"   
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks," Shalimar said running out of the class and out of the school and headed for where she had seen Kayla. She finally spotted her trying to throw her bag over the fence. "Kayla!" Shalimar yelled.  
  
"Miss Fox?" Kayla turned surprised to see her.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why are you running away?"  
  
"I wasn't!"  
  
"Kayla, you can tell me."  
  
"Because no one likes me! They think that I'm a nerd and that I'm just invisable! And that I'm ugly," Kayla told her.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"Eleven year old assistant coaches and score keepers shouldn't run away and you're not a nerd you're just really smart. And unless you have the power of invisability I can see you just fine. And you're very beautiful!"   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course, you think a hot guy like Coach Brennan would pick an ugly assistant coach?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Come on, let's go back and after my class I'm going to take you somewhere, okay?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, so are you still running away?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Let's go," Shalimar told her putting her hand out to her and Kayla grabbed it and they headed in.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	6. NYC, NY

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X or its characters, Tribune Entertainment does. Also, X-Men:the Movie is owned by Marvel Comics, Bryan Singer, and 20th Century Fox Entertainment do, not me! : )  
  
  
  
Mutant X and...  
X-Men:the Movie  
  
  
along with me!  
are proud to present...drum roll please!  
  
  
"Going Back to School"  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
Westchester, New York  
  
  
After Shalimar's Class, she and Kayla headed toward the garage. Along the way they met up with Emma and Jean so they decided to tag along. The ladies all entered the garage to find Brennan and Scott talking about his car.   
"Where are you ladies off to?" Scott asked.  
  
"Where you going with my assistant coach?!" Brennan asked. "I have to have her in a little bit!" Brennan whined.  
  
"We'll take this car," Jean decided on a blue car and she, Emma, and Kayla got in.  
  
Shalimar walked over to Brennan and hugged him, "your little assistant coach was trying to runaway because the kids are being mean to her, okay?" Shalimar whispered into his ear and then pulled back.  
  
"Okay! I guess I'll have to do without my assistant today, but only this one time Shal' !"  
  
"Okay, sorry. See you two later. Bye," Shalimar sat in the passenger side of the car and they drove away.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
New York City, New York  
  
  
"Okay, Miss Kayla we are going shopping!" Shalimar announced as they stopped.   
  
"For what?"  
  
"For who?" Emma asked.  
  
"Kayla," Shalimar told her.  
  
"Oh," Emma said.  
  
"Kayla what's your favorite color?" Shalimar asked the little girl.  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Good color," Jean told her.  
  
"Okay, let's go shopping!" Emma said as they headed towards shops with pre-teen girls.   
  
Three hours later, the ladies were in the car again with some bags. "Can we stop for food?" Emma caomplained.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungary too," Jean agreed.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Kayla joined in.  
  
"Well, then we'll stop and eat something."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
Westchester, New York  
  
  
"Okay, I want to see!" Emma said crowding into Shalimar's bathroom that wasn't designed to hold a young girl, and three adult women.  
  
"I want to take a picture!" Jean told them. Kayla posed for Jean as she used up her roll of film on Kayla's new clothes. Kayla finally changed into the clothes she was going to wear to dinner. She changed into dark velvety flared jeans with black shoes, a white 3/4 shirt, and a light blue vest. Her hair was up in two cute honeycomb buns on either side of the top of her head and she had on a little lip gloss.   
  
"See you're beautiful!" Shalimar told Kayla showing her, her own reflection in her mirror.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Kayla exclaimed and hugged Shalimar, Emma, and Jean.  
  
"Okay, let's go to dinner, and this time you sit with the kids, okay?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	7. The News

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X or its characters, Tribune Entertainment does. Also, I do not own X-Men:the Movie or any of its characters, Marvel Comics, Bryan Singer, and 20th Century Fox Entertainment do. : )  
  
  
  
  
Mutant X and...  
X-Men:the Movie  
  
along with me!  
are proud to present...drum roll please!  
  
  
"Going Back to School"  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
Westchester, New York  
DINNER  
  
"So, it seems that Kayla is doing much better," Scott observed in the middle of dinner.  
  
"Yeah, she seems so popular, all of the kids are talking to her," Jesse agreed.  
  
"That's strange, it didn't seem that they even knew that she was here, like she was invisable before..." Brennan said confused.  
  
"All she needed was something to boast her confidence," Jean explained.  
  
"Exactly," Emma agreed.  
  
"Some new more trendy clothes, some lip gloss, and of course lunch with the three most charming women in New York," Shalimar told them getting them all to smile.  
  
"So, who exactly are these women?" Brennan played and Emma gave him a sharp jab with her elbow.  
  
"Very funny guys, but oviously it worked so I think the ladies deserve a little more appreaciaton," Adam told them.  
  
"Yeah, okay, so I'll admit it that she does look...happy," Brennan said.  
  
"What this is the first time you've seen her happy?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Kayla hasn't been very excepted here and I don't think I ever saw her smile before all of you arrived."  
  
"She's been that upset, Charles?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's very sad. For a child to be unhappy in a place that is suppose to except her is horrible."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
Wetchester, New York  
AFTER DINNER  
  
  
"Adam, before you retire to your room, may I speak to you?" Charles Xavier asked as everyone started up to their rooms for the night.  
  
"Of course, Charles, what can I do for you?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well, I think it's more of what I can do for you."  
  
"Me? What is it?"  
  
"The GSA, they've been away from your sanctuary for a month so far. I'm afraid they didn't tidy up before they left, but it is still in tact none the less. However, there could be bugs planted so they know when you return."  
  
"I know, but as soon as I get it I'll scramble the projection image output so that they cannot detect where we are."  
  
"Then you'll be leaving?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry to go. I will miss the students here and my teaching career."  
  
"You could always stay."  
  
"I know, but the GSA has had a long time to track down New Mutants let alone possible access to my database. We really should get back."  
  
"Okay, then I'll get your tickets for the train tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Thank you, Charles."  
  
"That is what I'm here for."  
  
"To help mutants, not Mutant X and New Mutants."  
  
"Mutants never mind what might come before or after it."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	8. Leaving for home

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or its characters, Tribune Entertainment does. Also, I do not own X-Men:the Movie or its characters, Marvel Comics, Bryan Singer, and 20th Century Fox Entertainment do. : )  
  
  
  
  
Mutant X and...  
X-Men:the Movie   
  
along with me!  
are proud to present...drum roll please!  
  
  
"Going Back to School"  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
Westchester, New York  
ALMOST BEDTIME  
  
  
Adam knocked on Shalimar, Emma, Jesse, and Brennan's doors and decided to hold a Mutant X meeting in the hallway. "Adam, what's going on?" Jesse asked.  
  
"We're going home," Adam told them.  
  
"Where?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Home. Sanctuary."  
  
"When?" Emma asked.  
  
"We have classes!" Jesse argued.  
  
"Jess, we don't belong here," Shalimar told him.  
  
"Of course you belong here," Jean Grey argued interrupting their hallway meeting.  
  
"We're not like you."  
  
"No, maybe not in the sense that Genomex altered your DNA compared to DNA altered by evolution, but you DO belong here. The professor says that you're needed and that's it's safe for you to go back. I just wanted to let you know that you are always welcome here and that all of us will miss you."  
  
"And we will miss all of you," Adam told her.  
  
"Especially the kids," Emma added.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
Westchester, New York  
MORNING  
  
  
Classes were canceled and all of the children were informed that classes would go back to how they originally were and that their new teachers would be leaving later that day. Most of the children had stayed in their rooms talking amongst their room mates about what was going on after the announcement. Some went on with business like usual. Adam and the others were preparing to leave.   
  
The day passed quickly and soon Mutant X was to depart the school for gifted youngsters. Everyone was out side saying their goodbyes. Jean drove them to the train station, handed them their tickets, and said farewell.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Mutant X Headquarters  
Sanctuary  
  
Mutant X entered their very messy home and immediately Adam went to work on one of the computers while the others checked around for devices that the GSA had left to spy on them. Adam fixed it so that the GSA would not find their way back to sanctuary. Emma, Jesse, Brennan, and Shalimar found the spying devices and disposed of them. It took hours for them to clean up the mess the GSA had left and finally they all just collapsed on the stairs. "Home at last..." Adam mumbled aloud.  
  
"Yeah, and we were gone so long it managed to get messy," Brennan said joking.  
  
"Well, it is nice to be back," Shalimar said.  
  
"Definately," Emma agreed.  
  
"We'ven been gone so long I might have trouble falling aleep on my own bed," Jesse thought aloud.  
  
"I won't," Adam said suddenlly taking Jesse's idea and going on it.  
  
"Me either," Shalimar said following Adam and with Brennan, Emma, and even Jesse behind her.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
Westchester, New York  
KAYLA'S CLASS  
  
  
"Come on! Let's get some team work going!" Kayla yelled coaching some of the kids with soccer. "The ball's not going to bit you Riley! Come on!"   
  
Professor Xavier and Jean Grey watched from inside of the school as Kayla yelled at the other students. "She's doing well," Xavier said.  
  
"I didn't know she could yell that loud," Jean commented.  
  
"Brennan certainally helped her out of her shell."  
  
"And so did the others."  
  
"Yes. The children already miss them."  
  
"Well, I think Kayla will be just fine...now." Jean and Xavier turned their attention back to the game outside.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! Come on! Let's try to score sometime before the sun goes down!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
THE END! 


End file.
